Joey the Mysterious Beauty
by Coxian324
Summary: It's December the 20th. Joey is running away from an abusive ex, and runs to doctor Pacey. Please review this is my first story.
1. Pacey: The Doctor

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Authors Note: This story takes place around Christmas time. The 20th of December: to be exact. Joey Potter arrives in Capeside running away from an abusive ex, and meets Pacey, the doctor.

Joey the Mysterious Beauty

Chapter One: The Doctor

Grumble. Grumble.

_I can't take much more of my stomach rumbling. I have to find food, and fast. Oh no, there's someone coming toward me. I better hide, it might be my ex John. Joey thought. _

_What a lovely night. It was late winter and snowing outside. What was that noise that I heard coming from the dumpster._

_I hope he didn't see me. _I start backing up when I run into the dumpster behind me, losing my balance. Everything goes black and the last thing I hear is the man coming towards me.

_I know I saw something. Wait, was that a woman's scream? _He starts running towards the sound. When he gets there he finds a beautiful woman lying on the ground unconscious. He then checks her head for injury and finds none. It seems she landed on her bag. He dials 911, and a few minutes later he hears sirens.

I'm in a strange room. He's taken me somewhere. What's going to happen now? The guy from the alley comes in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Pacey."

"Hi, I'm Joey."

"You've seemed to have fallen." Pacey says

"It seems so. So where am I?" I ask

"You're in a hospital." Pacey answers

"I know that much, I meant what hospital am I in?" I ask

"You're in my hospital." Pacey answers

"I doubt you own this hospital." I retort

"You're right, I don't." Pacey says

"So what's the name of this hospital?" I ask

"What?" Pacey answered

"What?" I question

"Hi Pacey, Nurse Delilah said coming in to the room, how's our little patient doing?"

"She seems to be having a little bit of a memory problem." Pacey said.

"What?" I question

"What?" Pacey answers See what I mean.

"I do not have memory problems. Can I leave now?" I ask

"What's the rush?" Pacey asked

"I want to get away from you." Joey answered

"She likes me, she really likes me." Pacey retorted

"Not on your life buddy!"

"Okay, Nurse Delilah interrupts, Joey your free to go."

"Thank you." I say

"I'll go get your clothes." Nurse Delilah offers

"Thank you." I say

"I leave you now then." Pacey offers

_Where am I, and who was that handsome doctor?_

"Here you go dear, Nurse Delilah said while handing me my clothes, you may leave after you get dressed."

So I put on my clothes and went to the front desk.

"I'm ready to check out, I was in room seven." I tell the nurse at the front desk. She starts typing on her keyboard.

"Okay, you're free. Have a nice day." The nurse says

I'll never be free. "Thank you." I say

I walk to the parking lot and spot Pacey.

"Hey!" He calls out, "Would you like to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Go with you?" I ask, "I might not be able to eat my food."

"Are you always this sarcastic?" He asks

"No, I say, most of the time I'm witty."

"Well Witter is my last name." He tells me

"You want a cookie?" I ask

"Are you coming with me or not?" He asks

"Umm…yeah I'll go but, only because I'm hungry." I answer

"That's the only reason I offered." He said while smiling

_She was a feisty one. She was also pretty and smart. Not in the way my ex, Andy was either, Joey was more charming. Of course, she cheated on me. Joey made me feel alive._

_He's rather charming. I love his smile._

They rode in silence on the way there.

"We're here." He said

"Where's here exactly Pace?" I ask

"We are at The Teapot." He answered

"We are at The Teapot?" I ask

"Are you going to keep repeating me?" He asks

"Do they serve more than tea here?" I ask

"Yes they do serve more than tea here" He answers

They go in and find a corner booth in the back of the restaurant. A second later a pretty pouty faced blond comes walking up.

"**Hi Pacey, how are you? Who's your friend? The waitress asks**

Who is she? Is she a friend or a girlfriend?

"This is Joey." Pacey tells her

"Hi, I'm Jen. I'm a friend of Pacey's." Jen tells me

_Good thing she's just a friend. Wait what am I saying?_

"So how'd you meet Pacey?" Jen asks me

"I was a patient of his." I tell her

"What's wrong?" She asks me

"I fell, but I'm okay." I tell her

"That's good. What would you like to drink?" Jen asks us

"I want a beer." Pacey answered her

"Are you on call?" Jen asks

"No." Pacey answers her

"Okay, Joey what would you like to drink." She asks me

Just then a guy walks up.

"Hey guys!" He says and kisses Jen

Ah, the boyfriend.

"Hi, who… are you?" He asks me

"I'm Joey, and who are you?" I ask

"I'm Jack." He answers

"Stop drooling Jack." Jen tells him

"I'm not drooling. She is pretty, though not as pretty as you. He says and kisses her. Pacey will agree with me that she's pretty."

"**Well…." Pacey started**

"Thank you Jack, but I and Pacey are just friends." I tell him

"I'll be back with your drinks, Joey what did you want?" Jen asked

"I would like a diet coke." I told her

Jen walks off

"So we still up for movie night?" Jack asked Pacey

"What movie are you two going to see?" I ask

"We're going to watch E.T." Pacey answered

"That's my favorite movie of all time." I retort

"Well you're welcome to come along if you'd like." Jack told me

"I'll only go if it's okay with Pacey." I answer

"You'll only go if where if it's okay with Pacey?" Jen asks

"She'll only go to movie night if it's okay with Pacey." Jack answers

"You should come to movie night with us." Jen offers

"That sounds fun to me. I say, who's all going?" I ask

"Dawson, Gretchen, me, Jack and Jen are going." Pacey answered

"Who are Dawson and Gretchen?" I ask

"Dawson is my best friend, and Gretchen is my sister. Gretchen is also Dawson's girlfriend." Pacey tells me

"I just remembered I left my bags in the alley." I tell him

"That's okay; we can go and get them." Pacey offers

"Okay thanks." I answer

"Just meet us at the theatre." Jen told us

"I've got to go grade papers so I can go tonight." Jack said

"Bye." Everybody told him

"What would you like to eat" Jen asked us

"I will have a pepperoni pizza with a salad." I answer

"I'll have the same thing, without the salad." Pacey countered

Jen came back a few minutes later with their food. About thirty minutes later they were done and went to the alley. When they got there they noticed that one of her bags were gone. The one she landed on had crammed itself between the wall and the dumpster.

"So what do you want to do now?" Pacey asked me

"I need clothes Pacey." I answer

"Okay lets go get you some clothes Pacey said Do you have any money?"

"Yeah, before I left town I had sold a whole notebook of my art."

"You're an artist?" Pacey asks

"Yeah I am." I answer

"Cool." Pacey said

They went to the clothing boutique. Joey bought 10 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, underclothes, a jacket, shoes, a winter hat and a scarf.

"Will this do you for now?" Pacey asked

"Yeah, it should." I answer

"Let's go to my house and you can freshen up and then we can go to the theatre." Pacey said

"**Sounds like a plan." I say**

They reached his house and spent about thirty minutes inside talking. Then they headed off to the theatre. They reached the theatre about five minutes later.

"**Hey Pace!" everybody called**

"Hey guys this is Joey." He said when we walked up.

"So are you ready to go watch your favorite movie?" Dawson asked

"I'm always ready to watch E.T." I tell him

"Alright, let's go then." Dawson said

It's after the movie and their walking out of the theatre.

"Well Jen and I are going to go home because we have shopping to do tomorrow." Gretchen said

"Joey you're welcome to come along with us." Jen offered

"Shopping sounds like fun." I answer

"Then it's settled; you three will go shopping and we three will go play basketball." Pacey said

Joey and Pacey are walking to his house.

"How'd you end up in Capeside?" He asks

"I'm vacationing."

"In a town you don't know the name of?" he asks

"Yeah I am vacationing." I answer

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" he asks

I would love to tell you the truth

"I am telling you the truth." I tell him

"No, you're not. If you don't want to tell me then don't, but don't lie to me either." He said

"Okay. I'm running away from an ex, John." I answer

"What did you find out he was gay or something?" he asks

"Ha. No he was abusive, an alcoholic." I answer

"I'm so sorry Joe." He tells me

"It's okay. At least I got away." I tell him

"So can I see some of your art?" he asks me

"Sure you can." I answer

They arrived at the house and for two hours they looked at her art.

"Well I'm getting tired." I tell him

"Okay goodnight." Pacey tells me

"Goodnight Pace." I say to him

He sat there for a couple of more minutes and looked at her last drawing. It was of a small town like Capeside. She must have always wanted to live in a small town, and her boyfriend was her excuse to be able to do so.

He looks at the phone and realizes that there's a message on the phone.

I got up because I had to go to the bathroom all of a sudden.

Hi, it's Andy. I'm coming in tomorrow and I have great news. My plane comes in at eight. I can't wait to see you. Bye.

_**THE END**_


	2. Andie: Friend or Lover

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Authors Note: Andy comes to Capeside trying to get Pacey back, while Joey is trying to get to him first. Sorry that I spelled Andie wrong in the first chapter, I have corrected it in this chapter. Please review this is my first story.

_**Joey the Mysterious Beauty**_

**_Chapter 2: Andie; Friend or Lover_**

_Who was this Andie? Was she a friend or a lover? Where has she been? Why is she coming back now? Does Pacey want her to come back? Why should I care, its not like he's my boyfriend. It's not like I want him to be, right? I thought_

_Why does she have to come back now? Why do I not want her to? Is it because of Joey or is it because I want to get back together with Andie? _

The alarm clock read 5:30 when it went off, _but I don't remember setting it. _I hear people's voices and I can smell bacon coming from the kitchen. _Could Pacey be cooking for Andie? No it's too early. Then why do I hear voices? _So I got up and went to the kitchen. When I got there the first thing I see is Pacey.

"Good morning Joe." Pacey says

"Good morning Pace." I say

"Good morning Joey."

I look around Pacey and find Gretchen there. _I should have known, sister. At least it wasn't Andie. Wait where did that come from?_

"Good morning Gretchen. I say Why was my alarm clock set for 5:30?" I ask

"We have shopping to do in Encanta." Gretchen answered

"Where's Encanta, is that a shop here in town?" I ask

"No it's a city about an hour away." Pacey replied

"We have to leave by seven so we have a couple of hours to shop and have time to get back here by twelve to go to work." Gretchen told me

"Where do you work?" I ask her

"I own the music store down the street." Gretchen tells me

"Do you have any openings?" I ask her

"My cashier just quit on me, complaining about the noise giving her a headache." Gretchen said

"When can I start?" I ask

"Come with me when I go to work today and Ill show you around." Gretchen says

An hour later, Gretchen and Joey were on the road to Encanta with Jen in the backseat.

Meanwhile, Pacey went to pick up Andie at the airport.

"Hey, Pace. How are you?" Andie asked getting of the plane

"Hey, how are you?" Pacey asked her

"I'm doing pretty well actually, I have some great news!" Andie replied

"What's all this about great news? Pacey asked I can't wait to hear it."

"I transferred from my job in Paris to Capeside." Andie replied

"So Joey what brings you to our lovely Capeside?" Gretchen asked

"I'm an artist on the move." I replied

"So does that mean your just passing through?" Jen asked

_If he finds me then yeah I will. _"I don't know yet." I replied

"I think people will miss you if you did leave." Gretchen said

"I just got here, how can I be missed if you guys don't even know me?" I asked

"Because what we do know we like." Jen replied

"Yeah, especially one particular person in our group will miss you." Gretchen joked

_I'll miss him too._ "I doubt it with Andie coming back." I replied

"When did you hear this?" Jen asked

"She left a message on the phone?" I replied

"Does he know that you heard it?" Gretchen asked

"No, I had gotten up to go to the bathroom." I replied

They arrived at the shop in Encanta around eight. Meanwhile, Pacey and Andie went to the Teapot.

"So why did you decide to move back?" Pacey asked

"I wanted to talk to you and try to work out our differences." Andie replied

"I made a new friend, Joey while you were gone. We've also added her to the group. Everybody loves her." Pacey said

"Do you love her?" Andie asked

"I just met her Andie." Pacey replied

"Well I was hoping." Andie started

"Look, you're the one who cheated on me; you can't expect me just to take you back because you came here!"

"I know we have to work on it." Andie replied

"We will definitely have to work on it." Pacey said

"Andie is his ex who cheated on him. She came back to get him back." Jen told me

"How do you know that?" I ask

"They were so in love there for awhile until she cheated on him." Jen said

"So do you think he'll take her back?" I ask

"At this point no one can say." Gretchen replied

Gretchen, Joe, and Jen are still in Encanta. They are shopping for Christmas presents. Andie and Pacey are now at his and Gretchen's house.

"How long is she staying?" Andie asked

"I don't know, she didn't say." Pacey answered

"Are you going to ask her?" Andie asked

"Why should I ask her how long she's staying?" Pacey asked

"I don't know, are you afraid the answers going to be she's just passing through." Andie asked

"Are you afraid the answers going to be she's staying for good?" Pacey asked

"I think I like this blue tie with white sailboats on it for Pacey." I say

"How'd you know he likes sailing?" Jen asked

"I didn't, I assumed he did because he lived near the docks." I answer

"He owns his own boat, called True love." Gretchen tells me

"Did he name it that because of Andie?" I ask

"Kind of, he's hoping to find true love some day." Jen answers

"So is she pretty?" Andie asks

"Why does that matter?" Pacey asks

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Andie asks

"Yes she is pretty." Pacey says

"Is she prettier than me?" Andie asks

_She makes you look like a cow. _"She's pretty in a different way than you are." Pacey answers

"So she's prettier than me. What does she look like?" Andy asks

"She has auburn hair, dark gazing brown eyes, slender body, and nice lips." Pacey says

"So you've kissed her?" Andie asks

"What! No!" Pacey answers

"I have to go house hunting this afternoon, so I'll see later." Andie said

"I have to go get ready to go play with Dawson and Jack. Pacey said basketball."

Meanwhile Gretchen and Jo pull up after dropping Jen off at her house. Andie notices that they pulled up.

"Hello, Gretchen." Andie called

"Hello, Andie." Gretchen called back

_That's Andie. She's not even pretty with her ratty old blond hair. She doesn't look good enough for Pacey._

Andie notices Joey for the first time.

"Who are you?" Andie asks

"Hi, I'm Joey." I answer

_So this is Joey. She IS pretty._

"Hi, I'm Andie."

"How long are you staying?" Andie asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked her back

"How----- long------- are---- you------ staying----?" she asked me again

"I'm--------- here--------- for-------- good-----." I told her getting in her face

"You better watch yourself, because I will get Pacey back." She told me

"We'll see about that." I told her blowing a kiss at Pacey while walking away to go to the music store.

Andie turns around to see Pacey smiling at me after blowing him a kiss. He stops smiling as soon as he sees Andie looking at him. She in turn blows him a kiss and he just stands there for a minute and walks away.

_Way to go Joey. Pacey thought_

_You two are smiling now. Andie said but you just wait._

"So you spent the day with Joey?" Jack asked Jen

"Yeah, so what do you want to know?" Jen asks him in return

"How long is she staying?" Jack asks

"Why do you want to know?" Jen asks him in return

"I'm asking because I know that Pacey likes her. They kept sneaking peeks at each other all through the movie last night. For that to be her favorite movie she sure didn't watch much of it." Jack said

"I know that they like each other, but Andie does present a problem." Jen said

"I hope he chooses Joey. I like her more than I like Andie." Jack said

"She's your sister." Jen reminded him

"I meant as a couple." Jack said

"Well I have to go to work now. Bye babe." Jen said leaning down to kiss him.

Pacey, Dawson, and Jack are playing basketball

"So I heard Andie was back in town." Dawson said to Pacey

Pacey grabbed the basketball and made a hoop, and then Jack stole it and made a hoop.

"Yeah she is what of it?" Pacey asked

"What about Joey?" Dawson asked

"She did the coolest thing today, she and Andie were outside talking, and Andie got in her face. It was about me. So she got back in her face and after that she blew me a kiss." Pacey told him

Jack stole the ball from Dawson and made a basket.

"I think you like her." Jack stated

"I just met her." Pacey said

"Yeah, but what you do know you like right?" Dawson asked

"Definitely I do like what I know. She's smart, pretty, witty, cunning, and flirty. I love her hair, eyes and lips. Most importantly I love her personality; she's totally different than Andie. She's so different from Andie that Andie could never compare." Pacey babbled on and on about

"Pacey! We get it." Dawson and Jack yelled

Joey returns home from work to find Pacey home. Gretchen's out with Dawson. Jen's at work and Jack is visiting her. Andie is at her new house between Dawson's and Jack's.

"It is freezing out there." I said walking into Pacey's house

"Here. Pacey said walking to her. He started rubbing her arms

"Better?" Pacey asked

"Yeah, I'm all warm now._ I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. What are all these feelings I'm having for him? I have never had them before. _

"What were you and Andie talking about earlier?" Pacey asked me

"We were talking about you." I answered

"What was that kiss about?" Pacey asked

"That wasn't a kiss?" I said laughing

"No this is." He said grabbing me towards him

Jack is emailing Andie from his house

"So sis what are doing back in Capeside?" Jack emailed Andie

"You know why I came back Jack." Andie emailed back

"What if Joey is who Pacey wants?" Jack emails

"Then I'll have to keep him away from her no won't I." Andie emailed back

"What are you going to do Andie?" Jack emailed

"You'll see." Andie emailed back getting off the computer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

Authors Note: Joey and Pacey become closer, Andy plots against Joey, and Dawson tries to tell Joey about Andy.

Joey the Mysterious Beauty

Chapter 3: Andy; the Vindictive Ex

December 22

_Wow this is one searing kiss. I thought I wonder what he's thinking._

_Wow this is one searing kiss. Pacey thought I wonder what she's thinking._

Pacey started backing away and Joey pulled him back to her. A minute later they both backed up.

"What was that about?" I asked him

"I was just goofing around, that's me I'm just a big goof and screw up. Look I'm sorry about that I know you just got out of a bad relationship." Pacey told me

"No its okay, I liked it, and I like that you're a goof. What do you mean you're a screw up?" I ask him

So he tells me all about his family and I tell him about mine. Then we talk about friends, loved ones, habits, goals, dreams, hobbies, and careers. We talked until two that morning. Then we said our goodnights and went to bed.

_It's eight and my alarm just went off. So I got up and went into the kitchen. This is where I found Pacey in blue boxer shorts with white hearts on them and a white tank top. I had never seen such a magnificent site. It took all the power I had in me not to go and maul him right then. _

_It's eight in the morning and I was in the kitchen cooking for my sister and my… What is she now to me? I guess we're still just friends_. She walks in._ Wow she looks good in the morning. With her hair tousled and little shorts and a tank top. Hey I didn't know she had so great legs._

"Good morning Joe." Pacey tells me as I walk into the kitchen. He's looking me up and down._ I wonder what he thinks of my looks. He's never really said._

"Good morning. Looking down at my clothes I say It got really warm last night."

"I turned on the heater." Pacey told me

"Good morning Joey." Gretchen said walking in

"Good morning Gretchen." I say back

"Can I talk to you for a minute Joe?" Gretchen asks me

"Sure what about?" I ask

"Just come here." She tells me

"Okay, I'll be right back." I tell Pacey

"Breakfast will ready when you get back." Pacey told me

"Okay." I say

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?' I ask Gretchen

"What happened between you and my brother?" she asks

"What do you mean?" I ask her back

"I don't know something seems different." She replies

"We kissed." I tell her

"How long are you staying Joe? Because if you aren't staying for long then I don't want anything else happening between you and my brother." Gretchen warned me

"If he will have me I will stay forever." I say

"Why did you come here in the first place Joe?" she asks

"I'm running away from my abusive, alcoholic boyfriend: John." I tell her

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you either. I was just looking out for Pacey." She told me

"I know its okay. I think I love him though. I'll I know is I've never felt this way before about another guy." I tell her

"Well I hope you two end up together. I really do." Gretchen told me

"Breakfast is ready." Pacey said coming up to us

"Coming." We both tell him

"Joe, we've only got an hour until we have to be next door." Pacey told me

"What's next door?" Gretchen asked

"A house is what is next door." Pacey replies

"Well no duh. I meant what are you two looking for a house together?" Gretchen asked

"No, I replied actually I was thinking if this is as big of a house as Pacey says it is, that maybe you and I could share. I want to give him a house to his self."

"That sounds like fun. I'm in." Gretchen replies

At ten Pacey and Joey are heading off to look at the house. Gretchen goes to see Dawson. Jack and Jen are at the store. Andie is at the clothing store.

"So I have something to tell you" Gretchen tells Dawson

"What's that?" Dawson asks

"I know the reason Joey came here and I know the reason she's staying." Gretchen replies

"She's staying in Capeside?' Dawson asks

"She's running away from an abusive, alcoholic ex. She's staying because she loves Pacey

"That's great. I like her better than I do Andie anyway." Dawson says

"I like her too." Gretchen says

"So have you seen Pacey today? Jack asked Jen

"No I haven't seen him today." Jen answered

"Have you seen Joey today?" jack asked

"No I haven't seen Joey either. What are you getting at?" Jen asked

"That there probably off somewhere together and Andie is at the clothes store. Do you know she told me last night that she was going to find a way to run Joey off." Jack told Jen

_If this dress doesn't get him I don't know what will. "_I would like to buy this dress." Andie told the cashier

It's twelve in the afternoon. Jen, Gretchen and Jack are at work. _Jack teaches the afternoon kindergarten class._ Pacey and Joey are at the new house. Andie is at the restaurant. Dawson's at the music store visiting with Gretchen.

"So what do you think of the house?" Pacey asked

"I love it. Do you think that Gretchen will love it too?" I ask

"Yes, I think she will like it too." Pacey replied

"So what do we do now?" I ask

"Go grab something to eat." Pacey said

They walk into the restaurant and the first thing they notice is Andie. It wasn't hard to spot here with her dress that look like short shorts and a low cut front.

"_Could she be any more obvious?" I thought_

"_Could she be any uglier?" Pacey thought_

"Hey guys." Andie called.

"Hi Andie." Pacey called back

"How are you two today?" Andie asked while batting her eyelashes at Pacey

"We're fine and you?" Joey asked

"I'm fine." Andie replied

"Aren't you cold?" I asked

"Why would I be?" she asked

"Cause you're wearing a very revealing dress. That doesn't look good on you by the way." I reply

"Thank you, but it doesn't matter what you think. Pacey what do you think? Andie asked getting closer to him

"I think that you should go home and cover up, and not because it's cold outside." Pacey replied

"Okay. By the way Pacey that other house wasn't up for sale after all so I guess I'll be staying with you for awhile. Andie said Goodbye for now."

Pacey arrived at the new house with a dolly for which to help move furniture.

"Joey, Joey!" he called out, but no one answered

_I wonder if she's in the bedroom sleeping._

"Joe!" he called again

Not getting a reply he went to the back bedroom. There he found Joey in the bed, lying on her side sound asleep. He went to the other side of the bed to her.

"Joe." He whispered

When that did not wake her he kissed her softly.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I brought the dolly." He answers

"Why do you have a dolly?" I ask

"A dolly that moves furniture." He answered

"That's good." I replied

He then leaned over and kissed me. So I pulled him onto the bed with me and we started making out.

"Joey, Pacey It's me Gretchen where are you?" Gretchen called out

Pacey quickly climbed out of the bed.

"We're in the back room." Pacey called out

Joey climbed out of bed just as Gretchen came to the door.

"Hey guys, what's going on? I've brought over the first load of my stuff. Pacey give me a hand." Gretchen said

Okay I'm out of the door.

"We need to talk." Gretchen told me as soon as Pacey left

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked

"We need to talk about you and Pacey." She answered

"What about me and Pacey?" I asked

"What was going on here?" she asked

"We were just kissing. I promise." I answered

'Okay I believe you." She answered

"I unloaded your truck, and put the stuff in the room down the hall." Pacey called out

"That's my cue to go get the rest of my stuff. Gretchen told me see you later."

"Bye." I said

"Gretchen, Andie doesn't have a place to stay so she's staying with me." Pacey told her

"Does Joey know about this?' Gretchen asked

"Yes she does know because she told Joey and I at the restaurant." Pacey told her

"Joey's okay with this? Gretchen asked

"No, but what can we do?" Pacey asked

Later that evening Joey and Gretchen went to grocery shop and to get some items for the house. At four they went to work. Andie decided to show up around eight.

"Hi, Joey, how are you?" Andie asked

"I'm fine Andie." I answer

"That's good. I'm going home to your boyfriend." She told me

"I trust him." I answered

"You shouldn't." she replied

"Why not?" I asked

"Did he tell you about his family?" Andie asked

"Yes, why?" I asked

"He told you his family didn't like him." Andie said

"Yes." I replied

"Well, they didn't" she answered

"What's the point of this story Andie?" I ask

"He's a fraud Joe." She answered

"Whys that?" I ask

"He's abusive." She replied

"Why should I believe you?" I ask

"I've got a scar to proof it?" she replied

She lifted up her hair and Joey saw a scar running across her neck.

"What was that from?" I ask

"He got me with a beer bottle. He got mad at me because I wouldn't go to the movies with him." She replied

"I can't believe that I trusted someone else so soon." I say

"What do you mean?" Andie asked

"I ran away from an abusive, alcoholic ex." I replied

"Joe I am so sorry." She replied

"Not as sorry as I am." I replied

"I can't not believe that you would do that to me." I say

"Do what?" Pacey asked

"Act like you weren't just like my ex." I replied

"What do you mean?" Pacey asked

"I mean that your abusive and an alcoholic and that's why Andie cheated on you." I replied

"Now what a minute!" he yells

"No I'm done trusting you." I reply and walk out


	4. Chapter 4

Joey the mysterious beauty four

December 24

Joey's at her new house watching E.T. when the phone rings. She picks it up and says hello.

"Hello Joey." John said casually

"What do you want John?" Joey asked getting agitated

"I want you Joey." John replied snickering

"Well I don't want you, so leave me alone." Joey replied getting mad

"You don't have a say in this matter" John replied raising his voice

Joey getting scared quickly hung up the phone. Right after there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Joey yelled

She walked to the door and opened it and found John standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked him angrily

"I told you, you had no choice in the matter." John replied smiling

"Go away." Joey said angrily

_Who is Joey talking to? Pacey wondered_

"You don't want me to go away." Jon said smiling wickedly

"Yes I do." Joey replied angrily

"Why don't you still love me?" Jon asked pouting

"You know why." Joey replied

"Is there a problem over here?" Pacey asked walking over to them

Jon grabbed her wrist and twisted.

"If you tell him anything I will break your arm." Jon whispered harshly

"I asked if there is a problem over here." Pacey said

"No there's no problem here." Joey said smiling

"Who is this?" Pacey asked pointing at Jon

"This is Jon, my friend." Joey told him grinning

"Is this the abusive ex?" Pacey asked

Jon twisted her arm

"No, this is my best friend Jon." Joey said gritting her teeth

"Okay, well have a nice night." Pacey said sadly

Joey watched him walk away sadly, wishing he would've known that this was her abusive ex.

_I've got to watch that John he's the abusive ex, I know he is._

"Let's go inside." John said in her ear still holding her arm

"After you." Joey said

10 p.m.

"Joey I'm home!" Gretchen yelled from the doorway

"Shh, he's sleeping." Joey whispered coming in

"Who's sleeping? I thought you and Pacey were fighting. Did you nake up?" Gretchen asked

"It's John." Joey replied almost crying

"Your abusive ex?" Gretchen asked

"Yes. You have to get me help somehow." Joey said

"Does Pacey know?" Gretchen asked

"He met him earlier, but I told him that he was my friend." Joey said

"He knew that wasn't true." Gretchen said sympathetically

"I hope so. I'm in big trouble here." Joey said almost crying

"I'll go find Pacey." Gretchen said

"Good morning Joey." Jon said walking in

"It's ten o'clock." Joey said madly

"Who's this?" John asked walking up to Gretchen and looking her up and down

"This is Gretchen, my friend and roommate." Joey answered irritated

"Hello." John said

"I'm going out for pizza." Gretchen replied

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me go get dressed and we can go out." John said

"I'm getting hungry." Joey said suggestively at Gretchen

"I'll go get dressed then." John said

"We can find Pacey there." Joey said as soon as John left

"I'll find him and talk to him." Gretchen said

"Gretchen how about you go and start the car." Jon said walking in

"Okay." Gretchen said walking out the door

Jon grabbed Joey's wrist.

"Did you tell her anything?" Jon asked madly

"No." Joey answered

"Good. Keep it that way." Jon replied

"So this is your eating place." John said

"Yeah." Joey answered

"Look there's my brother, I'm going to go and say hi to him." Gretchen told them walking away

"Let's go find a seat." John said grabbing her wrist

"I see Joey's here with John." Pacey said irritated

"Pacey, that's her ex." Gretchen said irritated that he could be that way

"I know." Pacey said

"What are you going to do about it?" Gretchen asked

"What do you want me to do?" Pacey asked madly

"Something, he's going to hurt her." Gretchen said irritated

"As soon as he does something, I'll do something." Pacey said walking away

"So what kind of pizza do you want?" John asked looking at the menu

"Pepperoni is fine." Joey said not really paying attention

"Pepperoni it is. Anything for my girl." John said

"I am not your girl." Joey said getting up and walking out after seeing Pacey walk out

"What do you think your doing?" Joey asked

"What do you mean?" Pacey asked

"That's my ex, he's going to hurt me." Joey said

"No he's not." Pacey said

"Fine, but when you hear on the news about my death, have no doubts in your mind that it was him

Later that night Joey and John were sitting on the couch and John was drunk

"Joey do you love me?" John asked

"No." Joey answered

"What was that?" John asked grabbing her wrist

"I said I don't love you." Joey said madly

"I don't think you should of said that." John said wickedly

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Joey asked

"Maybe." He answered grabbing her wrist and twisting it. Then he hit her in the face, and the stomach. He then got up and walked out.

Gretchen came home around twelve and found Joey on the couch. After realizing that she had been beat up she called an ambulance.

"So how did this happen Joey?" Gretchen asked

"John." Joey said

"Where's Pacey?" Joey asked

"I don't know." Gretchen said

"Okay." Joey said

"We'll your free to go Ms. Potter." Nurse said

"Thank you." Joey said

Back at home.

"Do you want me to try to contact Pacey?" Gretchen asked

"It's late." Joey said

"How are you Joey?" John asked coming in

"I have a broken wrist thanks to you." Joey said

"You can forgive me." John said

"How about you get out." Gretchen yelled

"Fine, but I'm staying in town." John said


	5. Chapter 5

Joey the Mysterious Beauty

Chapter Five December 25

"We're having a Christmas party at Pacey's house tonight. Are you coming?" Gretchen asked making cookies

"Probably not. I don't want to have to explain my arm to everybody." Joey said

"Have you heard from him?" Gretchen asked

"Not since that night." Joey said

"Do you think he'll come back?" Gretchen asked licking icing of her finger

"I hope not." Joey said

"So do you think that Joey will show up tonight?" Dawson asked

"It is her house." Pacey answered

"What about John? Do you think he did anything to her?" Dawson asked

"I don't know." Pacey answered

"So let's head over to Gretchen's and Joey's with these decorations." Jen said

"Okay." Jack said

"So where are you going to hide out today?" Gretchen asked

"I don't know. I was thinking about driving out of town." Joey said

"You'll have to face them eventually." Gretchen said

"Not on Christmas." Joey said

Knock. Knock.

"Who is that?" Gretchen asked

"If it's him I'm hiding in the bedroom." Joey said

"It's Jen and Jack." Gretchen said opening the door

"Hello guys." Jen said walking in

"What happened to your wrist Joey?" Jack asked

"I fell." Joey said

"Tell them the truth Joey." Gretchen said

"John came back and beat me up a little." Joey said

"What did Pacey do?" Jack asked

"Why does everybody think that Pacey will do something?" Joey asked

"He loves you that's why." Jen said

"He's mad at me right now." Joey said

"That doesn't mean that he wouldn't do something." Jack said

"Where's Dawson?" Joey asked

"He said he'd be here around one." Gretchen said

One o'clock

"Hello." Dawson called from the door

"Hey." Joey said coming in from the bedroom

"What happened to you? Where is everybody?" Dawson asked

"Everybody's in the backroom sleeping, and John beat me up." Joey explained

"What?" Dawson asked

"I'm okay." Joey said

"Does Pacey know?" Dawson asked

"No he hasn't been over here today." Joey answered

"Are you going to tell him?" Dawson asked

"Yeah, if he asks." Joey answered

"Why is everyone asleep?" Dawson asked

"We've been up since eight this morning baking, and we wanted to gain some of our strength back for tonight." Joey answered

"Okay." Dawson replied

_I don't know what I'm doing here. I haven't talked to Joey since the other night. I wonder if john's still here. _

_Knock. Knock. _

"Hey buddy, come in." Dawson said answering the door

"Hey. Who's all here?"Pacey asked

"Gretchen, Jen, Jack, and Joey." Dawson answered

"What happened to John?" Pacey asked

"He hasn't shown back up." Dawson answered

"He hasn't shown back up since when?" Pacey asked

"Since the other night when he beat up Joey." Dawson said under his breath

"What?" Pacey yelled slamming the door opens causing everyone to look at him

He walked over to Joey and touched her wrist and her black eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pacey asked

"We haven't exactly been on talking terms." Joey said

"I'm sorry about that. I should've known better." Pacey said

"Me too. I'm sorry." Joey said

They kissed as the door flew open and John entered.

"What are you doing Joey? Your mine." John said walking to her

"No, she's mine." Pacey answered standing in front of her

"Get out of my way." John told Pacey getting into his face.

"Never." Pacey told him getting in his face

"I don't scare you do i?" John asked

"No." Pacey answered

"Well maybe this will." John said pushing Pacey and almost knocking Joey over

Pacey pushed him back and he landed on the door. John got up and pushed Pacey against the couch. Pacey got back up and punched John in the face. When John didn't get back up Pacey went over and grabbed his wrist.

"Tell Joey your sorry for all the pain that you caused her." Pacey demanded

"Never." John said

"Tell her." Pacey said twisting his wrist

"Fine. I'm sorry." John said

Pacey twisted his wrist more until he heard a crack.

"Now get out of here, and never let me see you again." Pacey whispered harshly

John scrambled up quickly and left the house. Joey walked up to Pacey.

"Hey you guys! Jack said walking up, you're under the mistletoe."

They had a passionate kiss and finally broke away.

"I got my Christmas wish." Pacey whispered

"What's that?" Joey asked

"You." Pacey answered

They kissed again, even though the mistletoe had been moved.

THE END


End file.
